


Bonus: Fantasy

by Lethally



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalu lovefest piece, for the fantasy prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lucy is a contemporary dancer and Natsu is part of a crew (idk what he dances don't ask me, I'd watched too much Dancing with the stars when I wrote this)

She danced in white dresses and long elaborate steps, arms moving with the grace of a swan and yet as guarded as a castle. However long he stared as she danced he never saw emotions on her face, besides a small indifferent smile plastered on her lips. Instead he learned to read her gestures, the flick of her wrist as she accomplished a perfect figure, the curve of her leg through the air as she berated herself internally, or her quickening intake of her breath as a sign of exhaution.

He could not help but to visualize her soft hands as he pleasured himself in his bed, her beautiful and pale thighs around his waist, her plump red mouth and sinful tongue tracing a path down his stomach. But most of all he could not stop thinking of those haunting brown eyes hazy with lust and looking up at him, he could picture it with perfect precision, considering how many times he had messed up a step because he had caught her staring at them during their practice — them never him. She had leaned on the doorway, all long limbs and effortless grace, her blond hair tied in a bun, drawing his attention to her slender neck. That neck he dreamed of marking up and down, biting his way all over her body, a warning to all who’d watch her dancing and think of owning her.

He climaxed as he thought of her thighs, painted green and yellow from his strong grip, her mouth sighing his name and her eyes gazing adoringly at him. In half an hour, as the post orgasm glow would fade, he’d feel the itch to see her again, to learn something knew about her. He didn’t even know her name, could not whisper her name like a prayer to the goddess she was.

_______

He danced in tights jeans and soft t-shirts, his ever present scarf following the rhythm of his body. Even amidst the other dancers she could always find him, he seemed to be glowing with joy, a wide smile ever present on his lips, unless replaced by a determined grin. He reminded her of a predator hunting a prey, his body moving with an animalistic grace and dangerous aura. She loved watching him, coming earlier and earlier to catch longer scenes of his crew dancing, a careful mask on her face to hide her interest for the pink haired dancer and his impressive arms.

She loved his arms the most, she dreamed of those arms carrying her on stage, but the offstage scenes were her favorite. She could see and almost feel his large rough hands grasping her thighs and holding her up against a wall, she imagined his rough hands bruising her thighs with his grip, his fingers tearing down her underwear and teasing her oh so marvelously. His sharp teeth biting her neck, leaving marks she would feel for days everytime she’d press her fingers on them. She wanted to bury her hands in his pink hair, pull them to signal him to stop teasing her - she could read all over his body that he would be a horrible tease in bed, his grin turning into a smirk from between her legs.

She came as she imagined his hips thrusting into hers as he’d bend her over every piece of furniture in her apartment. Her thighs quivered as she stood up from her bath, her lips felt raw and bruised, she had to bite them to keep herself from screaming a name she did not know. Tomorrow she would see him again but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough until she screamed her name as he coerced a nth orgasm from her exhausted body.


End file.
